creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Mrfriend123
There is a Tumblr user out there called mrfriend123. Little is known about the person who manages or managed this blog, and it is unknown if this blogger is even active anymore. But for a while, the blogger would post these bizarre and rather disturbing videos on their page. Each video contained imagery that can only be described as something from the depths of a depraved mind. On this person's blog is a cryptic message that reads: "What you are viewing is something that doesn't exist. It is something that cannot be found and it is something that cannot be lost. It was created to show you what is happening. It was created to make you understand. It was created simply because it was, but their reasons are there. All the reasons are hidden in these videos. Hidden messages. Hidden clues." These sentences repeat over and over before the message finally concludes with, "You are looking for the woods while you are sitting in the tree." On the right is a mirror selfie of who is believed to be mrfriend123; however, the identity of the person is hidden by a BDSM suit. At one point, people reported that mrfriend123 would send them weird messages. Here is an example of the types of messages this Tumblr user would send to people: "Where am I?" "This blog promotes sensual feelings." "Let temptation in." "I worship you." It is also unknown as to where these videos were filmed. Some videos appear to have been shot inside an industrial warehouse while others were taken in what looks to be an isolated farm house in the country. There is also a pair of freaky mannequin legs that reoccur within the videos. For example, one video shows the legs laying on a mattress, while another video depicts the legs in front of a concrete wall. (right: screen shots of the videos.) Some videos only show country roads in the middle of nowhere being filmed through a car window and, although it appears that the driver enters what looks to be a gloomy, isolated town, nobody has yet been able to identify the area. Within these short videos that run between one to two minutes are individuals that cannot be identified because they are wearing masks. After searching through mrfriend123's blog, the only post that gives any indication of who -- or what -- they are is a doodle that closely resembles these two people, and are simply called "Bird" and "Bag." Below the drawing is a note that reads: "They are following me. They will not stop. I have gotten used to them. I want this gone. I cannot sleep. I have tried. They do not do. They do not do. But they linger. They are following me. They will not stop. I want to die. Pass this on. I need help." Bird is featured in a video that depicts a dilapidated house in the woods. The person holding the camera walks to the front porch, and the door to the house slowly opens by itself (or somebody from the inside opens the door.) When the cameraman is done exploring the dark and unsettling house, they leave. But before turning the camera off, they turn the recording towards a window and show Bird looking straight into the camera. The only distinctive feature that is known about this person is a tattoo on their chest. Bag is seen in two videos. In the first video, they can be seen sitting in what appears to be a room that once belonged to a child and seductively pets a stuffed mouse. In the other video (which features a small glimpse of Bird), Bag is seen performing what seems like a ritual in an open field behind a barn. In this same recording, the barn door can be seen opening and closing on its own. Many bloggers in the Tumblr community have come up with different theories surrounding this blog, and the mystery of its origin: A serial killer theory claims that mrfriend123 is a murderer who has an obsession with mannequins, and that the industrial basement area (as seen in the two-legs videos) is his own fantasy world where he takes his victims. But this doesn't explain how Bird and Bag come into all this, which makes the next theory rather interesting and more fitting. A cult theory states that the masked figures are a part of a cult that are filming their ritualistic practices and conducted séances. As to what they are trying to contact, that is completely unknown. A psychic theory suggests that the videos are not even part of this world, but were created through a mind power called Nensha, or better known to English speakers as thought-ography or projected thermography or nen-graphy. This ability means to psychically "burn" images from one's mind onto surfaces, or even into the minds of others. Could it be that the person who created this blog has the power of Nensha? A ghost theory says that the videos are documenting spirits or demons. And finally, a hoax theory claims this is all joke; however, if it is a hoax, the fact that somebody took the time to film these videos and stay active to a dark obsession is still rather scary. This also raises questions as to who this person is and why they have absorbed their life's mission to creating the mrfriend123 blog. ---- The mystery of mrfriend123 has still not been solved. However, it appears as though the blogger has made recent posts. The man wearing the BDSM mask, who is believed to be behind all of this, uploaded a new selfie. Along with two new videos, the Tumblr user has posted another message that reads: "They are appearing, and there are clues. Clues in these videos that serve as evidence. Proof that others can be contacted. The answers are there. You're just not looking hard enough." This message is written over and over again before closing with, "The frequency is in the eye of the beholder. Thank you." In the latest videos uploaded, one is filmed in what appears to be an old house. The person holding the camera enters the front door and, unlike the decrepit house where Bird can be witnessed in the window, it is not run-down. It is a gorgeous, vacant home with antique furniture. The filming proceeds to a bedroom, where a styrofoam head can be seen laying on a pillow. The head reappears in the next video which takes place at nightfall. The cameraman explores the empty home at night to discover that they are not alone. A mysterious and eerie figure that one Tumblr user refers to as "No-Head" can be seen throughout this clip remaining in the shadows. In this nearly two minute long recording, the individual holding the camera enters a dining room, where glimpses of No-Head are recorded. Before the camera shuts off, it captures footage of the styrofoam head sitting on the table with an odd symbol pinned to it. The symbol looks to be a combination of the Mercury and Earth signs. Tumblr users have reported that the blogger is still sending odd messages such as: "You are in the woods." "Where are you going?" "Touch yourself for me." "Can you see them?" People who suggest the serial killer theory say the home belongs to someone the murderer has killed. The styrofoam head is just another one of his fantasy figures. However, this doesn't answer how No-Head comes into the picture, which makes some people believe these videos are providing evidence of spirits or ghouls. Others theorize that this is the work of a secret, dark society whose members are trying to show the world something. These same bloggers also say the message pinned to the styrofoam head is their cult symbol. One blogger discusses the recordings are apart of a parallel spirit world, and the videos are being projected to the living world. Also, as mentioned before, skeptics still argue it is all a joke or a scary art project. But if the final theory is true, what is point of all this? What is mrfriend123 trying show us? ('Author's note: '''This page will be updated as it follows this Tumblr user. To see the videos by mrfriend123, please click here.) Category:Theory Category:Computers and Internet Category:Beings Category:Mental Illness Category:Weird